A Surprise Lunch Date!
by Vodams
Summary: A certain someone shows up at school with lunch! R&R! Chapter 2 as requested!
1. Chapter 1

_**Reefisde, California**_

_**Tommy's classroom**_

Tommy turned to face his class after writting down the last information from the last part of the science chapter they were discussing and working on.." Is there anymore questions?"

" No sir..Dr. Oliver." all of the students chorused

" Good..you use up the last fifteen minutes of class to finish up going over chapter 20 and chapter 21 of your text books as well completing questions at the end of both chapters." Tommy explained as he watched his students open their books up to the right page and begin reading the chapters

Kira looked up from her text book as she looked over at Trent to see him multi-tasking..while reading and drawing..' I don't know how to explain these developing feelings I have him..I mean he gives off an aura of taking nothing for granted at all...and neither do I.._oh shut up_..' Kira glanced back down at her text book and tried to concentrate

Trent smiled secretly to himself as he glanced at Kira..' I can't believe that she even takes time to look at me..even when my own father showed his other form..she still has some kind of feelings for me..despite me keeping that a secret' Trent sighed as he read the remaining chapter and his sketch

Ethan and Conner shook their heads simulataneously as they continued on reading

A Black Navigator drove the street heading to a local sub shop that was across the street from the High School and parked in a spot just outside of the door turned off the enging and grabbed her purse and got out of the truck then pressed the key button to lock and alarm her car..then walked into the shop and up to the window

" How may I help you." the man asked

" Uh..yes I called in order about a half hour ago." the woman replied

" Oh..the Grilled Chicken sub sub, a Italian Meatball sub, two Garden Salad with Ranch and low fat Italian dressing and two pieces of chocolate cake and two bottle of everfresh juices.."

" Yes that's my order..I believe that the order was $33.50."

" Yes ma'am."

" Okay here you go." the woman handed the man $40.00 dollars

" Here's your change and food..have a nice day." the man said as he placed three bags through the serving window

" Thank you.." the woman added as she took her bags off the counter than turned and left the store

_Beep.Beep_

The woman looked over at the school before opening her door and climbing in sitting the food on the seat and closing the door behind her and shoving her keys into the ignition and started the car and buckling her seatbelt and backed out of the spot and heading right across the street to the school

_Riiinnnngggg_

" I see y'all tomorrow.." Dr. Oliver said as his class filed out of the classroom leaving the red, blue, yellow and white rangers in the room along with the black ranger.." You four do have lunch get to."

" We want to stay in here..after all it's a free period anyway." Ethan said

Tommy removed his glasses.." No..I got to planning to do..and even though I'll probably see y'all later..get out and go to lunch before I add another chapter for the four of you."

The rangers hurried out of the door not looking back.." two was enough."

" I thought so." Tommy applied as he sat down in his chair with his back against the door

The woman stood in the door carefully watching the science teacher.." I brought you something to eat."

Tommy's eyes went wide at the sound of the voice that was still inside of him deeply never letting his mind dream with it talking to him in his dreams.." Come in and close the door behind you."

The woman looked behind her seeing an empty hallway moving inside the room closing the door behind her and setting the bags of food on the tabletop and keeping the bag with the juices in her hand.." Where's your lunch?"

" I didn't bring nothing..I was gonna go out and get something to eat..but I guess you saved me the trip." Tommy answered as he turned his head locking eyes with her..then letting them wonder over her body

" You like."

" I always have.."

The woman walked around the table and sat the bag on top of it then took off her windbreaker.." Come on I got you grilled chicken sandwich and a garden salad with ranch dressing."

Tommy stood up and placed his hand on hers making her stop and look up at him.." Don't you want to eat before your food get cold."

" I will after..I give my busy body of a girlfriend that managed to hide the fact that she was back in town."

" I wanted to surprise you.."

" You have..and now that we worked out alot of things between us we have yet to talk about some thing else.." Tommy said

" We will later on."

Tommy tilted her head up and landed a gentle kiss on her lips.." I missed you."

" I've only been gone for two weeks handsome."

" I know that was fourteen days that I didn't get to hold you."

" Well you can hold me all you want to later..time to eat."

" Yes ma'am beautiful."

Tommy and Kim sat on the stools and started to eat their food in quiet peace..and little stolen kiss here and there

**The End..let me know if I should add another chap!**

**Tay**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's a new chapter!!**_

Kim and Tommy sat in his class room finishing off their lunch.." My Baby is teacher of Paleontology..and now that your on the other hand is the pay any good."

" Well what I've got saved up from the digging explorations I participated on with Mercer and the money I get from all the time I've been here which is only a few months now..not much..but the wedding.."

Kim quickly placed her hand over his mouth.." I pacifically told you that we will discuss that topic and anything else later on tonight."

Tommy nodded his head then smiled underneath her small hand.." Sometimes I wish I was still in High School."

" And your Little Buddy is thinking differently."

Tommy got up and walked over to the door and closed the blinds.." You might find out later if my little buddy is thinking differently."

" Not if all the talking we'll be discussing in an interference."

Tommy shook his head as he came up behind her and leaned down and kissed her neck.." I know how to stop a motor mouth."

Kim nodded her head not finding the words to counter her boyfriend words

_In the Cafeteria_

" Have anyone seen my drawing book." Trent asked

" Nope sorry Dude." Conner says

" Did you leave it behind in Dr. O's class." Ethan wondered

" Yes..by the window." Trent revealed

Kira looked up from her food.." Why don't you go get cause your next class is not in the Science Wing..and you also know that Mr. Kneadstrom is not gonna tolerate another late arrival from any of us." Kira commented

" Trent nodded his head and got up from the table and quickly left out of the cafeteria and made his way back to his science classroom

Cassidy and Devon was coming out of the Office.." You know I noticed an unidentified Truck parked in the Teacher's lot right next to Dr.Oliver's Jeep." Cassidy exclaimed

" And there's something wrong with that..visitors come and go all the time." Devin pointed out

" Devin..Dr. Oliver is a mystery that hasn't been revealed yet..the school records only show that he's been moved around alot before he settled here at Reefside..and I also heard that some of the staff says that he's a bachelor."

" Why would you be telling me this."

" I want a story on him..there's got to be something going on with him." Cassidy applied as they walked up the stairs

Trent was listening in on their conversation since it was only them in the hallway.." Why won't they ever stop harassing Dr. O.. he won't tell them anything" Trent carefully walked up the stairs

Cassidy and Devin stopped in front of Tommy's classroom door..Cassidy reached up and knocked on the glass part

_Inside the Room _

Tommy and Kim pulled apart after a heated tongue conversation when the knock was heard on the glass door.." I'm really glad that you closed the blinds." Kim whispered as she slipped off the counter

Tommy restraightened his tie and put his glasses back on his face then he picked up the eraser and tapped it on his hands and he picked up the piece of chalk

Kim shook her head and went into the back room and closed the door

Tommy went to the door and opened it.." Yes..what is it you two."

Cassidy and Devin looked at each other.." Um Dr.Oliver..this was in your mailbox."

Tommy glanced down at the sheet of paper then back up at Cassidy.." Thanks..and please stay out of my mailbox.."

" We're just being courteous." Devin pointed out

Cassidy peered into the classroom and spotted two lunch cartons.." You had a lunch date Dr. Oliver."

" No Cassidy..a colleague picked up my lunch next to the place he ordered his..and you two have two more chapters added onto tonight's homework..goodbye." Tommy took the piece of paper and balled it up as the door closed behind him

" I don't buy it Devin..and I will find out who it was..Come on." Cassidy insisted as she grabbed his arm and lead him back downstairs

Trent came out of his camoflage.." I hope I don't get extra..but here goes nothing." Trent said as he knocked on the door.." Dr. O it's me can I get my sketch book for my next class please."

Tommy looked over to where Trent normally sat at and found his book laying on top of the radiator..Tommy walked over and picked it up and took it over to the door and opened it.." Here's your book Trent."

" Thanks..and bye." Trent exclaimed as he shot a glance into the room and spotted a silohette near the storage room door then he turned and left

Tommy closed the door and locked it.." I wish we were home."

Kim came out of the storage room.." Damn if she isn't nosy..she must want to be a reporter."

" Yeah that's exactly what she wants to be..and she takes it too seriously."

" I think it's best that I leave now..I'll see you at home around 4:30."

" Maybe earlier." Tommy applied

Kim nodded her head as she snaked her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him on the lips

Tommy's arms locked around her waist and pulled her closer as he returned the kiss then released each other slowly

Kim grabbed her keys and the spare backpack she found in his storage room.." See you when you get home Handsome."

" Bye Beautiful." Tommy added as the bell rung

Kim unlocked the door and left out of the room walking down the hall like she was an High School Student as the hallways filled with it's student population

Trent, Kira, Ethan and Conner were standing by the stairway.." I saw this silouhette hiding inside Dr. O's Storage room." Trent commented in a low hush tone

" And you think that something is going on between Dr.O and this mystery person."

Kimberly walked down the hall looking around the hallway holding a piece of paper in her hands as she turned the corner.." So those are the four...not bad Tommy."

" Come on guys let's head to our classes before the bell rings." Kira suggested as she and Trent went one way and the other two seperated and went their classes

Tommy walked over to the window and watched as Kim got into her truck and driving out of the Schools Parking Lot..

_**That's All for this chapter!!..your input is needed..should make a 3rd chapter!**_

_**Tay**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I don't own any Saban's characters..just the plot and any additional character!!_

**_Reefside High School  
2:15 p.m._**

Tommy waited until his next period filled into the room and closed the door.." Quickly get into your seats so that class can get on the way."

_Knock, Knock_

Tommy sighed as he opened the door and stepped back as the student made his way into the classroom and over to his seat.." Make it your first and last time being arriving tardy to my class or just head to the office." Tommy commented as he went behind his desk facing the class.." Please open up your history book so we can discuss Chapter 18."

_In Jounalism Class_

Cassidy was sitting by the back door in her own little world..' I have to get to the bottom of this..I've never let any kind of scoop get pass me and it's not gonna start now..  
eventually Dr. Oliver will have no choice but to break and give me the answers to my questions about his past'

Devin turned his head and looked at Cassidy then turned back around and listened to what their teacher was in the middle of explaining ' Sometimes..I really wished that Cassidy doesn't have to be this intent..somehow I'm gonna find a way to get it through to her'

" Now do you have any questions."

Cassidy looked up.." Um Mr. Stiner..what was the discussion."

Mr. Stiner shook his head.." Cassidy..I know that as my favortie reporter that you want to succeed in the field of news..but while your in this classroom..all of your focus has to be turned towards this class..understood."

" Yes Mr. Stiner." Cassidy said as the teacher continued on with the lecture

_In Tommy's Room_

" After all of you have read the last four paragraphs..begin on answering the question..and if there are any questions ask them." Tommy turned towards the blackboard picking up the eraser and erased the board except for what was put on the board during the period...' I'll be glad once school is over with'

" Um..excuse me Dr. Oliver." a student called out

Tommy turned around facing the student and answering her question and giving her some key words in order to help her as well.." There should help you out."

" Thanks Dr. Oliver." the student said as she went back to her book

Tommy went into the back room when he felt a silent buzz from his waist and removed his phone and opened the text

_**I hope you aren't anxious Handsome**_

Tommy checked his watch and sighed as he exited the backroom with another book in his hands and set it in front of him on the table then opened it and searched for the next assignment

_In The Art Class_

Kira was sitting behind Trent going over her project sketch and occassionally glancing up at Trent. Kira tore off a piece of paper and wrote a message on it and tossed onto Trent's desk expertly

Trent looked down at the balled up piece of paper that landed on his desk. The White Ranger unfolded the paper and read the note

**' What's up..ever since we got to class..you've been distracted'**

_' I just got this feeling'_

**' What kind of feeling Trent'**

_' The Silhouette'_

**' Cassidy was trying to get the "scoop" but she only got extra homework added on and when I went up to the door after she and**

**Devin left..the backroom door behind his desk the silhouette of woman was lurking in there'**

_Maybe we should wait and see what might happens..we may never know what Dr. O tell us when the time presents itself..and now that you __have mentioned it..there was this feeling that past through me on our way to class'_

**' I felt that too..but we'll wait'**

Kira read the note and placed it in her pocket and used her pencil and poked Trent in his side making him jump

" Is there something wrong Mr. Fernandez?" The Art Teacher questioned

" No Ma'am."

The Art Teacher acknowledged her student as the class went back to work on their assignments

Tommy looked at his watch as the bell finally tolled.." I want those paragraphs and the full sheet assessment on today's chapter and your homework on my desk tomorrow."

" UHHHHHHH.." the class groaned as they exited the classroom

Tommy packed up his briefcase then went around the table and started to straightened up the desks all the picking up excess paper that litered the floor before going over to the trashcan and dropping it into the metal wastebasket and went back up to the blackboard picking up a piece of chalk and started to put up some lesson plans for tomorrow classes then stood back and looked over the board.." There..now I do believe that my beautiful girlfriend is waiting for me at our house." Tommy grabbed his keys and briefcase and headed out of his classroom

The four Dino Rangers were standing around outsde of the school talking as they slowly made their way across the student parking lot

" Hey Guys..you four still here." Tommy said as he walked pass them

" Yeah..hey Dr. O..is there by any chance we can some of your friends." Ethan wondered

Tommy stopped walking and turned to look at his team.." Actually guys..my friends know about you and they are waiting until the time is right..and on a side note." Tommy commented as he looked at Trent.." I believe that you saw a glimpse of one of my friends today."

" Who." Ethan inquired

" Whoa Dude." Conner mumbled

" Was is one of the opposite sex..someone who can help me out." Kira asked

Trent looked down at his feet then he looked up.." Um Dr. O..about Cassidy..she's not gonna stop pesturing you."

" I know..but she won't get nothing from me..and I've done good for almost a year now..besides I have a way to get her off my back..but for now I must be going..bye guys."

The Rangers watched their mentor get into his jeep and pull out of the parking lot

" I wonder what he got up his sleeve."

' And I wonder if Dr. O's guest was a female ranger' Kira thought as she got into Conner's Car along with the others and Conner drove his friends away from School

_**At the Oliver's Residence  
**__**4:20 p.m.**_

Kim was sleeping on their bed after making sure the house was back to decent condition like she left it also with the document laying on the Kitchen Table

Tommy got out of the jeep and walked up to their house unlocking the door.." Kim..beautiful..where are you." Tommy wondered as he closed the door and dropped his briefcase on the chair and walked into the Kitchen.." What's this." Tommy went over to the table and picked up the paper and read it.." She got the lease..Hey Kim.."  
Tommy called out then made his way upstairs to their bedroom.." Hey Beautiful." Tommy called out as he entered the room and smiled as he spotted his girlfriend asleep.  
Tommy went over to his side of the bed placing the paper on his nightstand then got on the bed behind Kim and pulled her towards him then pressing a kiss on her head  
and closing his eyes with his arm draped across her stomach and their legs tangled and fell asleep

_**That's all for Chapter 3**_

_**Please leave a review!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
